conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Conlang Conworld
Name of the World Please submit suggestions for the name of the world. My suggestion: Ánzain AKsroa4a (talk) 20:10, May 4, 2014 (UTC) "Cālōčī" (cah-LOH-chee) is the Ancient Va'aini word for soil/earth, so you can use that if you want, but the word the speakers of the language used for their world was "Nirūnei," (Nih-ROO-nay) which literally means "land that is beneath the sky." Tee Seven (talk) 21:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Also, if you'd like to join and contribute to this world, leave a message here, or on my Talk Page. AKsroa4a (talk) 22:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) My word for earth would be Bőrèš Kagèf with stress on è. The Kaufman (talk) 14:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) In Xynder, "world" is Rńdast (or Eer but that's stupid). Alöve momo kroge e, Dispnaj helbel. (talk) 19:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ello, Elias Demoni here, My suggestion is: E'auxos, Dizziran for Earth-Home. If we keep trying to name the world after our conlangs, we'll never get anywhere. We might as well call it Conlang-Earth! Or even more compactly, "Clearth." Viisyal (talk) 23:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC). Timeline What's the current year? I propose 1850 to WWI as current time. PS I don't think I'm a king. The Kaufman (talk) 08:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) A king? What's a king got to do with anything? And I said we're technically in the modern technological era, but you can write history or roleplay any era you want. The map will feature modern borders. AKsroa4a (talk) 13:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Specifying: "a king" is in figurative sense. As I remember, you did not say. Or said it when I wasn't in the chat (my fault if the latter). Let the map have modern borders, but, as the world isn't finished, I propose organizing a poll. The Kaufman (talk) 17:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) This Thing This thing: I like it :] 20:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Others What happened to the nice red color of KooLaa? Osswix (talk) 12:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Ps Nvm, it probably is the school's monitor fault. Osswix (talk) 12:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Actually it's the wiki's fault. It discolours the map for some reason. I'll try to change it if you want. This has been a Public Service Announcement from your friendly neighbourhood despot.] (talk) 13:26, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can i replace koola and Ueoe Léioi with the new country of Fenguk, where Fenhwi is spoken? i've already made a map with the change if you need it (Fenguk in this alt-world has two capitals, kyokeo (what in modern world is toukyou) and jungkeo (what in modern world is incheon/seol). it's to be found here : http://i.imgur.com/wMFuRaB.png Ozzy~ (talk) 08:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Map Design I just notice this. Where's the Caspian sea? Are lakes left out of this map? Surely the geographical shape of the planet is important enough to make proper boarder lines. What if someone proposed a nation in the middle of a massive lake not visible on this map? I suppose that wouldn't be a problem if the inhabitants are aquatic, but still. Gibberish Inspired (talk) 03:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) I downloaded this map online and just edited it. The original version didn't have the Caspian Sea. I noticed it too, and didn't like the fact, but it was the highest quality map that I was able to edit. I could try adding it myself but I'm not the best artist so the borders wouldn't be perfect. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:31, July 3, 2014 (UTC) New version of map Sorry for my impatience, but I ask, when will the new version of map be uploaded? Has someone else "ordered" their country? ''This telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman (dossier/mail) on '' 09:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I just haven't gotten around to it. I'll do it soon. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 15:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I've added the Republic of Lalakhmaya (consists of Iraq, Kuwait, and the following parts of Iran: Kurdistan, Karmanshahan, Zanjan, Hamadan, Lorestan, Ilam, Khuzestan, Markazi, and the southern parts of East and West Azerbaijian) and I was just wondering if, if and/or when you make a new map, you could include Lalakhmaya. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 21:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 Subpages Can we add subpages with legal documents? The Narrator 22:02, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 22:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) May I Join Your Beautiful World? Good Evening all of you! Could you include me in your wonderful conworld, too? I've a very good idea of my country. Immanuel Matthew (talk 5:30, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Immanuel Matthew Hello there! I was wondering if it was okay if I could join in on this wonderful conworld too? I don't have much of my country done yet but I should have a lot of it done pretty soon! Ashleecutie (talk) 02:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Ashleecutie Yes, you may. What area would you like to claim? has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 02:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to claim the remainder of the middle east for Tirica. From the Saudi Arabia area through Iraq and most of Iran, please Ashleecutie (talk) 03:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Ashleecutie Ashleecutie ⇑. I'm sorry to tell you this but most of the Levant and Turkey is taken. I have already claimed Iraq and Southern Syria. Some other person selfishly (no offense to that person) took ALL of Turkey, the Balkans, Syria, and Bulgaria. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 02:19, December 21, 2014 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 * Some other person that selfishly took all of Turkey, the Balkans, Syria, and Bulgaria is not offended. Hey hey, I'd like to shove myself in with my half-experimental- half-artlang. Ashleecutie: what part of Iran are you wanting to take? If you want the southwest, then that shouldn't interfere with my proposal: http://i.imgur.com/8e5t94i.png but if that doesn't work, I really do want to prioritise along the shore of the Caspian, at the very least. Info would be as follows: Country name is Lheerestel (in English I'd call it Leeristal, but since no one else seems to be putting down anglicized names, you can just jot me down as Lheerestel). I haven't figured out a name for a capital, but it would most likely be on the caspian. I'll get back to you with a city name. The language is Leerish. Thanks! The-postminimalist (talk) 01:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Can you spare some space in this world for Félonå? I'm thinking Switzerland. If not, the northern part of Canada is fine too. The language is Félorian. May I place my slice of your conworld here? Is it OK for me to place my country(s) in the table on this page? What has previously been said about my conworld is all invalidated now except for the location, but there wasn't an awful lot anyway. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! 20:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. I'd like someone else to take over the map if someone is willing to do so. I'm just too busy and I always forget to edit it. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 03:58, November 28, 2014 (UTC) I can try to take over the map duties (possibly because I kind of want to change my country's location) and I can keep up with everything and all the other changes needed Ashleecutie (talk) 15:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC)ashleecutie Okay, cool. Go ahead if you'd like. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 20:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool, I like to be a help Ashleecutie (talk) 21:03, November 28, 2014 (UTC)ashleecutie Let me know if you need any help. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 21:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Coherence in the Conworld Just are remark: the countries of this conworld seem artificially disconnected from each other. It just seems suspicious how local things seem to be in spite of the existence of planes and computers with Internet connection. Meuser2 wants you to come and help at the Japanese Language Wiki! Yeah, this whole conworld is an idea that never came to full fruition. It kinda fell apart, so it never got fully developed and that includes all the interconnections. (It doesn't help that a lot of people wanted to include sci-fi and magic while others didn't, and stuff like that.) has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 05:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) May I Join? Hello there! I'd like to claim a spot somewhere between Vietnam, Palawan (the philipines) and Borneo. Its simply a group of small (nonexistent) islands. Thanks! Kari Kiri (talk) 08:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) May I take the space between Casum and De Nederbelg? http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aschiffer186 The future husband of Shep 16:57, December 28, 2014 (UTC) May I take the region of Kamchatka's pensinula? Igor_K_RN 11:21, October 24, 2015 May I clain a spot in the region of Filipines and Malaysia? Igor Ao (talk) 01:30, May 24, 2016 (UTC) (Language would be the kãaki ) 22:28, May 23, 2016 A Universal Lingua Franca for the World Maybe we could make a group project for a lingua franca of the conworld. We could also make it's name for Earth the name of the conworld. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 17:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 There are plans for a community conlang after the challenge (whenever that will be). Perhaps that could be the lingua franca? It definitely needs one though. Realistically, the lingua franca should probably be the official language of a powerful/influential country. The countries of the conworld do seem to be artificially isolating though (partly due to an early divide, partly because this is a conlang, not conworld wiki), so there isn't really a way to determine which country this would be. What about illogical fallacies? 21:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking that something like a Conworld-Esperanto could be made. Something with very simple and easy phonology, and complex but regular phonology. Especially since every "country" is completely independent of each other. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 03:25, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 Yeah, we should probably go with that. Then no conlang takes precedence. How would one go about constructing it though? Would it be a community conlang, a collaborative one, or would anybody interested construct a language and then there be a vote for the lang to take the title? It doesn't have to be any of those ways, obviously, by that was the 3 I thought of. What about illogical fallacies? 03:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) What we could do is put out a notice on the main portal with instructions. There would be a limit, say 5 people, who would be working (so there is less arguing) and they would have to be quality checked (we don't want some guy who knows nothing about IPA working on this). Once we have decided who would be working on the page we could either let complete creative freedom and debates about what would be done if there was a conflict, or we would split it into sections; 1 guy works on phonology and/or orthography, another on verbs, another on the lexicon and words, and another on the extras, depending on skill level. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 05:01, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 The idea of conlang development is great, although advertising on the main page doesn't seem to attract a lot of attention at the moment (hopefully it will be more effective after the introduction of the new main page). User talk pages might be more effective. What about illogical fallacies? 06:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we could ask just some good people. Like AK, Elector Dark, yourself (I think) personally, and create a talk page. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 18:55, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 Thank you! You would definitely be a good person to have as well (your wide range of experience with the languages of the world would definitely be a great advantage with an auxlang!). That is only 4, so if desired we can always add one more person to make 5, but 4 is a good number as well. What about illogical fallacies? 06:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Tomorrow I'll make the talk page. I'll name it Conlang Conworld/Lingua Franca. I was thinking about naming it Qorbna /qoɾbna/, the language. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 02:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC)Maxseptillion77 I'm sorry to inform you but the conworld is being redone. NEW CONWORLD The conworld is being redone and all conworld stuff before April 12,2015 will be gone. You still can claim your land back if it's not taken. go make a spinoff/fork instead of deleting this, it's not yours Ozzy~ (talk) 06:51, April 13, 2016 (UTC) AK said I was in charge in the conworld Could you please sign your messages here using four tildes in a row (~ < that's a tilde), and i am pretty sure that whatever he said didn't mean you would get the position of full ownership and the rights to remove everything that has been done, i've asked him and am waiting for his response. Ozzy~ (talk) 16:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Constructed Universe Hey guys! I saw this thing and I really liked it. I was a bit sad however at the fact that the conworld fell apart and then there's the guy that doesn't sign their posts and said that everything is going to be erased. And so, I created a thing. It's not done yet, but I basically created an entire Wikia that acts not as a conworld (constructed world) but as a conVERSE (constructed universe). I'll put a link in this talk section once I'm finished getting it ready. DA BAWZZZZZZZZ (talk) 01:44, April 15, 2016 (UTC) That sounds need. Keep me updated. :3 has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 01:54, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Alright then. For starters, I'm wanting to make some guides on creating realistic galaxies, solar systems, and planets, but the problem is that I only have a partial idea of what I'm doing. Which is bad. So I'll need some help on that front. As for looks, I've made a wordmark for the wiki as well as a favicon (both of which look quite nice, might I say). Now I just need to make a better Getting Started guide, create some infobox templates, establish the wiki rules... oh boy I've got a long road ahead of me. Snapp (talk) 23:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Let me know if there's any way I can help out. I'm not great at coding, so I'm not sure I can do the infobox templates, but content-wise I can try to help out. Also, Mark Rosenfelder (aka the Zompist) has an awesome Planet Construction Kit book, that I highly recommend (along with all of his other guides). has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 00:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I'd have to check his content out. Thanks for the recommendation. Also, there's is literally an infobox builder in the admin tools. You have to go into the advanced tab, but it's really easy to use. Snapp (talk) 00:30, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, good to know. I didn't know that. has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 07:42, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Alright. So, even though I don't consider it "finished", not by a long shot, I'm going to put out the link to it for the public. Construct on at conversealterna.wikia.com OH, also, if you make an alien species and go to make a language for them, keep it on this wiki. If the IPA needs to be modified for them, please put the chart on your alien species' article or at the beginning of the article for their language. Thank you. Snapp (talk) 19:38, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Submission To Join The Conworld - How can I access the map? Hi! This is my short submission to a nation that I have spent quite a while developing. If this is places where there is an already established connation then please tell me. Here's some basic info :) Nation: Baleʒ að ʃume'e̞t (Latin alphabet: Balezh adh Shumei'et, Translation: Kingdom of Two Seas) Capital: Albrɛ'os (Latin alphabet: Albra'os, Translation: City Over Crossing) Language: ɣāðana (No equiv. letter for ɣ, will be shown kh in Latin alphabet: Khādhana, Translation: Speech of Truth Location: The Bosphorus Strait, Anatolia, Crimea, Achea, Peloponesia, Cyprus, East Balkans AutumnOhnoitsautumn (talk) 00:12, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for showing interest, but this project is pretty much defunct. I really ought to just delete it. But I'm open to others trying to make something of it if anyone wants to put in the effort. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 05:17, December 23, 2016 (UTC)